Bringing Back The Light
by misslegolaslover
Summary: Kai has been missing for two years. Everyone has given up looking but when the Bladebreakers find a way to find Kai, what they find shocks them. They work together to care for the broken soul that was once Kai. But what happened to him in those years and how bad was it for him to be like this? Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi so these are the warnings this story will be very dark at times. I am not going to list all of the things as to avoid spoilers but please be advised that if that if you are unconformable with violence, rape, torture (mental, physical and emotional) this may not be for you. Don't worry this is Hurt comfort so there will be scenes involving comfort but the other stuff will also be in there so. I will though mark those scenes so you can skip them if you want.

Also if there are any glaring spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to let me know I will fix them just don't be a jerk about it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters :)

Darkness and pain.

Those are the things he knew. Those are things that filled his days or was it seconds... Minutes... years?

He didn't know, though at one point he supposed he might have known. At one point he may have been somewhere else. He had memories of a happier time well maybe not happier but different at least. Even those memories were foggy so foggy at times that he didn't even know if they were memory's maybe they were dreams, fantasy or maybe they were reality of a time past. Whatever they were he didn't dwell on it, he knew that no matter how they might look that he could never escape. He must always follow his rules...rules... the rules!

There are three rules, only three but so important! He Must follow the rules!

One: Never fight back. He is in charge you are not.

Two: Never make a sound. Don't speak, don't cry, don't whimper no matter the pain. Sound is a privilege, one you will never earn.

Three: You are nothing. You are for the pleasure of others. You have never been worth anything and you will never be worth anything. You are worthless.

Dojo Tyson and Kenny

"Stop it will you!" Kenny yelled at Tyson who are throwing wads of paper at his head. "Honestly Tyson how old are you, three?"

"Noooooooooooo I'm six didn't you know." Tyson replied wading up another ball off paper and throwing it at the Chief. "I'm bored can you please get off the computer? Lets go get a burger or something."

"Tyson." Kenny sighed "Just let me finish this then call Max and Ray and we will go meet them and get a burger ok? Just give me five minutes."

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled running across the room to where his phone was plugged in(he always forgot to charge it except when Kenny was there to remind him). "I'll text them now!"

Tyson proceeded to fire off texts to Max and Ray asking them to meet them at his favourite burger shop.

At burger shop.

The four teens sat in a booth at the far side of the restaurant. Tyson eating his regular obscene amount of food. The others with smaller portions.

"So guys are you gonna come stay soon, the next tournament is in a couple months and we should probably start training. If we are gonna win." Tyson said between mouthfuls of food. "My Dad is back in town and so is Hero but there's lots of room."

"Yeah my parents are fine with it, but they're weirdly protective right now since they got back together so they will probably be over a lot." Max said with a sigh but then smiled "It's ok though it's great to see them happy."

"I'm in, but you better not snore any more Tyson." Said Ray giving Tyson a pointed look.

"I don't snore I just breath loud." Tyson said offended

"Whatever you can stay in your room I will sleep on the other side of the house." Ray said with a smile.

"I resent that Ray. But sweet Everyone's coming!...well not everyone." Tyson trailed off, silence descended over the table. Tyson had breached the subject that no one wanted to talk about. Kai.

After the final battle against Bega, things had slowly got back to normal as the BBA rebuilt. Everyone was content if not happy. But then Kai just disappeared. Nobody thought much of it Kai often would go off for days at a time then come back. But days soon turned in to a week and a week turned in to a month. By the point they thought it was serious it was to late, they went to the police, put up posters but found nothing. The police assumed Kai had returned to Russia and because of laws about international borders and such they didn't have jurisdiction to search there. (A/N: I have no idea if this is even remotely true but it is for this story).

Kai's Grandfather who was still living in the city(A/N: He has a lot of money so hes not currently in jail) was questioned but said he no longer had any contact with Kai, he even let the police search his mansion but they again found nothing.

The BBA held a small tournament which the original Bladebreakers minus Kai, participated in and life went on. None of them forgot and they were always looking but life went on.

Now almost 2 years after Bega here they were. Coming together to form a team again and moving forward. Little did they know that their friend would soon be back with them but he would be changed in ways they couldn't imagine.

Two Years Earlier

Normal POV Kai

The battle with Bega was finally over after being injured in his battle with Brooklyn Kai had been able to do little more than watch but Tyson did it and Boris had been taken down. Kai's Drawnser had taken the brunt of it, being a phoenix meant she couldn't rely die but she was slowly building herself back up. Kai couldn't use her in beyblading yet so she just stayed in her bit chip on a necklace around his neck.

During this whole thing Voltaire had been strangely quiet, Kai had expected him to be working with Boris but he wasn't anywhere. It was unsettling to say the least, technically Voltaire still had custody of Kai even though he hadn't seen him in almost four months. Kai could handle that though in the last while that he stayed with Voltaire he had been vicious, showing no restraint in hurting Kai with what ever was handy, his hand, a chair a book the list went on and as Kai got older his grandfathers sexual advances had gotten more intense, going from looking to touching to grabbing. Kai had managed to fight off most of them, he was used to this type of things with Boris but not his Grandfather so he fought hard and in the last altercation he had managed to punch his grandfather in the face breaking his nose. Voltaire had stopped after that and a month later had excited Kai's life simply saying

"I will control have control over you."

So now four months later Kai watched the downfall of Bega and smiled maybe things would change. Kai descended from his perch up high. He didn't rely want to stick around for the celebration that would probably happen. He would do some training in the mean time even if he couldn't use Drawnser that didn't mean he should let himself get sloppy.

Kai walked through the streets of Tokyo (Is this where it is set?) simply enjoying the quiet that the night brought. In the distance he heard the screech of tires but ignored it as it was a big city. He continued walking and didn't notice the men coming up behind him and before he knew it there was a bag over his head and someone holding his arms behind his back.

Kai immediately began to fight back trying to wrench his arms out of the persons grasp, he flung his head back and felt something solid and heard someone yell.

"You little shit you'll regret that!" A mans voice said. Kai continued to struggle but already being injured due to his fight with Brooklyn wasn't helping. The man had his arms behind his back again and Kai felt something cool touch his skin, a sharp poke and then the world went black.

Kai slowly opened his eyes, for a moment he was disoriented but it quickly came back, he had been knocked out by something and taken... taken where exactly. His hands where no longer bound but there was a collar around his neck. Kai tried to remove it but had no luck he would need something to break it or some sort of key. He also checked and was relived to find that he still had Drawnser.

Kai looked around he appeared to be in a small room with no windows maybe it was a basement, it was dark the only light coming from a small bulb in the ceiling. There was a matres in the corner of the room and a bucket in the other. Stairs went up to a door but when Kai checked it, it was locked. Kai attempted to kick it down but it was sturdy made of some kind of metal.

Kai's heart began to race 'what the hell is going on' he thought but he didn't have long to think as the door slowly opened.

In the door stood Kai's grandfather, Voltaire. Voltaire descended down the stairs and sat on the bottom step calmly, to calm if you ask Kai.

"Why hello Kai, I do hope your trip here was comfortable." Voltaire said with a condescending tone.

"What the fuck is this?" yelled Kai "You fucking kidnapped me your crazy!"

"Now Kai during your stay here I have a couple rules that you will follow." Voltaire continued as if Kai had not spoken.

"Rules I'm not following any rules I leaving you psycho bastard." Kai said moving to push past Voltaire to get up the stairs. The moment Kai began to move the collar around his neck made a beeping noise and white hot pain filled all Kai's senses. He couldn't see he couldn't hear all there was was pain. As soon as it had started it ended and Kai found himself on the floor in front of his grandfather his body still shaking from the assault.

"Now as for my rules as you seem more able to listen now there are only three and they are simple.

Never fight back I am in charge you are not. I don't want to hear you speak, not a sound, not a whimper speech is a privilege that you will never earn. Finally and most important you will learn that you are nothing you are for the pleasure of others. You have never been worth anything and you never will be you are worthless."

Kai didn't care how much pain he had been in he wasn't following Voltaire demented rules.

"I have rules to number one go fuck yourself, number to go fuck yourself and number three go fucked yourself!" Kai yelled pulling him self up off the floor. Voltaire just smiled

'Oh Kai I told you before I will own you and you will learn to obey my rules it's just going to take time." The band around Kai's neck beeped again and Kai anticipated the pain this time not that it helped as Kai fell to the ground he saw Voltaire leave the little room shutting the door and locking it behind him. Once the pain stopped Kai got to him feet and ran to the door, he pounded on the door

"Let me out! You can't do this Let me out!" Maybe it was useless but he wasn't going to let Voltaire break him he wasn't going to follow his rules.

Kai continued to yell and pound on the door for what seemed like hours with no windows he had no way of telling the time of day. Eventually he slumped to the floor his throat dry from all the yelling, he looked over to the small mattress, he guessed he would sleep while he could and save his strength for when Voltaire came back. He would fight and he would get out of here.

When Kai woke up he was shivering he had no blanket and it was cold in this room. His mouth was dry and his stomach ached. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since before he was captured and he felt it.

Kai looked to the door maybe Voltaire would come back and Kai could pretend to follow his rules then he could get some food and get enough strength to get out of here. No! Was he actually thinking that this was nothing he could handle this Voltaire wouldn't break him!

With nothing else to do Kai lay back down on the cold mattress and closed his eyes.

Kai woke again to the sound of the door creeping open, he was still shivering and his head was pounding, he had no idea how long he had been here but dehydration was catching up with him.

Voltaire stood in the doorway a bowl in his hands.

"I bet your thirsty it's been almost two days, I have some water here for you and if your good I'll even give you some food."

Kai wanted the water he rely did but his pride wouldn't let him. He wasn't going to cave.

"Fuck off" was all that he rasped out. Voltaire simply smiled again turned and left. Kai's stomach dropped that could have been his only chance at water what if he died because he was to stubborn. No he didn't care he could handle this.

As time went on his symptoms increased, his vision swam and he vomited up stomach acid. Forming coherent thoughts proved difficult and the next time Voltaire returned he didn't turn him away.

Voltaire smiled at Kai as he descended the stairs in to the small dimly lit room. "Now I see your ready here come drink." Kai stood unsteadily and walked over to Voltaire the room spun and he almost fell but he kept going. Once he reached Voltaire he tried to take the bowl but it was pulled away from him.

Kai could have cried but he was to dehydrated.

"On your knees." Came the command

Part of Kai wanted to refuse but his survival instinct squashed that and he fell to his knees.

"Good boy, now here you go." Voltaire placed the small bowl in front of him. When Kai went to pick up the bowl again his hands where slapped with a wooden paddle of some sort. Kai yelped and pulled his hands away.

"No hands." Voltaire simple said and placed the bowl down again. Kai didn't hesitate no matter how humiliating it was he stuck he face in the bowl and drank like a dog lapping up as much water as he could. It tasted so good it was like heaven. Once he was finished he had to take deep breaths as his stomach threatened to expel the water after being empty for so long. Once it had passed he felt better his vision clearing. When Kai looked at Voltaire again he was holding what looked like bread. Kai stomach clenched at the sight. Voltaire held the bread out breaking it in to small chunks.

"Come here and eat I will feed you." The humiliation continued and Kai couldn't believe what he was doing as he ate out of Voltaire's hands. Voltaire hummed softly and stroked Kai's hair with his other hand. Kai didn't know why but he felt him self leaning in to the touch he knew it was wrong but if Voltaire was happy and wasn't hurting him then it was OK.

"Now Kai, I have given you a gift and you need to repay me." Voltaire said standing and unbuckling his pants.

At the sound of the pants being unbuckled Kai's mind kick in to over drive. No.. No!

"No I'm not doing that!." Kai yelled baking away from Voltaire

"I told you no speaking." Voltaire said all hint of gentleness gone from his voice. "I gave you the option of having this done the easy way but I see that wont work so first I will have to punish you then you will repay me."

The collar around Kai's neck beeped again and the pain was back. As he writhed on the floor he didn't noticed Voltaire retrieve a hammer. The pain stopped and Kai lay shaking trying to compose him self but before he had a chance Voltaire had taken the hammer and brought it down hard on Kai's right hand. A crack could be heard in the small room and well as a scream as two of Kai's fingers broke.

Voltaire smile was back as he looked down at Kai on the floor "Now are you ready to repay me or do I need to punish you more."

Kai pulled his hand to his chest breathing hard he tried to compose himself. He looked at Voltaire "No"

The beeping started and Kai was filled with pain for the second time in minutes he didn't know how much of this he could take. As the pain stopped Kai was rewarded with a kick to his ribs. He gasped and tried to roll away but Voltaire garbed his arm

"Are you ready or should I continue?"

Kai weighed his option should he saying no and risk being beaten to death or give in. He had been injured before in the battle with Brooklyn and coupled with the minimal amount of food and water he had ingested his body was giving out fast. Kai wasn't scared of much but at this moment he was terrified.

Kai looked up and Voltaire caught his eyes nodded and dropped his head down is defeat.

Voltaire looked and Kai with lust "Don't worry this time I wont force you to go all the way we will work up to it."

{oral sex/rape starts here}

Voltaire pulled his pants down letting them fall to his ankles. Next he removed his underwear letting his erection stand up free.

Kai almost vomited at the site. Was he rely going to do this?

Voltaire garbed Kai's hair and pulled him closer so Kai's mouth was in front of his penis.

"Now suck and don't bite if you do you will regret it."

Kai slowly took Voltaire in to his mouth the odour alone making him feel sick. Voltaire feeling Kai was taking to long shoved his cock into Kai's mouth causing him to gag and try to pull away but Voltaire held him in place.

"Suck" and with that word Kai began to suck the penis in his mouth, he had never done this before but he did his best. Voltaire was panting above him and the hand on Kai's hair tightened painfully and he began to fuck Kai's mouth hard all Kai could do was sit and take it. After what seemed like and eternity Voltaire speed up and grunted spilling his seed in to Kai's mouth, Kai instinctively swallowed not wanting to choke. When Voltaire pulled out, he pulled on his clothing and simply left closing the door behind him.

{end rape scene}

Kai was in shock at what he had just done, a wave of shame ran over him, with all the energy he had left he crawled over to the mattress and curled up his body shaking with sobs of pain and humiliation.

Present Day The DoJo

The remaining members of the blade breakers sat around the Dojo watching a movie on tv, some stupid action movie Tyson had picked out. They had begun training for the tournament but right now they were relaxing.

"Tyson you do realize that this movie has literally no plot it's just people shooting each other." Ray said as he lounged on the couch.

"Ray you just don't understand the fine art of guns, this is a masterpiece." Tyson insisted gesturing toward the screen with his hands.

"Max you agree with me right?" He asked

"Sorry buddy but Rays right."

"Kenny what about you?"

"Ehh maybe it has a couple good quality's I guess."

"Seriously you guys this is art how do you not see it? Hey Dad you agree with me right this is a great movie." Tyson called to his father who was working in an office down the hall.

Walking in the room Bruce sighed "Tyson I'm working what do you need?"

"I just want you to tell my friends that this movie is amazing and they are crazy."

Bruce glanced at the screen for a few seconds before turning back to Tyson.

"Yeah sorry sport but your taste is films in awful."

"Seriously your my Dad aren't you supposed to tell me all my ideas and thoughts are great?"

"Your almost 17 Tyson you need to figure out that your own thoughts are great with out my approval. But in this case I still say your taste in movies stinks, now if you will excuse me I have work to do." With that Bruce left the room leaving Tyson pouting and the other three boys snickering.

"Whatever you all suck, lets do something else, what are you working on chief?" Tyson said turning to Kenny who was typing away on my Laptop.

"Well, it's actually about Kai.." Kenny said looking embarrassed

"What about him? Did he contact you do you know something?" Max said jumping up looking excited.

"No nothing like that. This is why I didn't tell you guys I don't want to get your hopes up for something that might be a dead end."

"Kenny we know its OK we wont freak out so what are you working on?" Ray asked putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Well do you guys remember right after Kai diapered we tired to find him by tracking his Drawnser?"

"Yeah and it didn't work." Tyson said sitting down next to Kenny

"No it didn't but I have a theory about why it didn't. Kai's bit beast is a phoenix right, and when we were tracking him Drawnser was reforming after being destroyed so maybe it didn't work because she wasn't done growing yet so I though what would if hurt if we try again." (AN: Yup this is a leap in logic but I needed a way fro them to find Kai quickly also this show has magical beast who live in spinning tops so I think we can forgive this)

"Well what are you waiting for do it Kenny!" Said Max looking hopeful

"Ok then here goes nothing." Kenny pressed a button and a small screen came up reading 'signal located'.

"Oh my God we found him... We really found him!" Yelled Tyson Jumping up and running to the door.

"Come on guys lets go!"

"Tyson this could just be Drawnser not Kai please don't get you hopes up to much." Said Kenny standing up slowly

"I Know Chief but we have to at least see, hey Ray you have your license right, we can take my dads old car."

"Yeah I have my license you sure your dad wont mind?"

"No it's fine its not the one he uses for work, just a sec. Hey Dad can we borrow the old car we need to go out for a bit?" Tyson Yelled to his father in his office

"As long as your not the one driving and your back before ten sure, just keep your phone on." Came the reply.

"Ok thanks a bunch Dad!, you heard him lets go Ray your driving."

The four boys piled in to the car Ray driving , Kenny in the passenger seat and Tyson and Max in the back.

"So Ray according to this we are going to go straight then turn right then go straight for while." Said Kenny looking at the screen of his Laptop

"Yeah those aren't ambiguous directions at all... but here goes nothing." Said Ray putting his foot on the gas pedal and pulling out of the driveway.

With Kenny navigating they continued their trip as they drove it was getting darker and they were getting father and farther out of the city.

"Are we close chief my Dad wants me back by ten and it's like nine."

"Yes we are almost there Ray take this next right."

"Go it." The car turned right and pulled down to a narrow path. that went in to the woods

"I don't think we are going to be able to drive this we will have to go on foot." said Ray turning off the engine.

As the boys walked the path lead then to a small cabin.

"This is so creepy this place looks haunted are you sure this is the right place?" asked Tyson scooting closer to Kenny to look at the laptop screen.

"Yes the signal is coming from inside the Cabin, I guess we go knock on the door." The boys cautiously approached the Cabin there were no lights on so they used the screens of their phones and Kenny's laptop for light.

"Here goes nothing." Said Ray, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes and heard nothing. Ray reached for the handle and to his surprise it was unlocked.

"Guys are we rely going to break into someones house?" asked Max looking scared

"I don't know about you guys but Kai is my friend and it has been two years if finding him means breaking in to someones house then I'm doing it." Tyson said stepping forward and opening the door, with purposeful step he walked in to the Cabin.

It was dark but they could make out the basic inside of the cabin, there was a couch a small kitchen a table and a small TV nothing remarkable. The boys searched the room but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wait whats this?" Said Max he was standing beside a Cabinet that seemed to be blocking a door. "Guys help me push this." The others came over and they all pushed the large cabinet out of the way revealing a metal door that looked out of place in such a little Cabin.

"What the Hell..." Said Ray

"My thoughts exactly." Tyson replied garbing the door knob to pull the door open. Once the door was open they could see a set of stairs leading down to what looked like a basement.

"Lets go." Said Tyson leading the way with the screen of his phone. Down the stairs they went as they finally reached the bottom it was pitched black until Tyson found a small switch on the wall. The room became illuminated with dim light. At first they saw nothing there eyes adjusting to the light, but then.

"Oh my God!" Yelled Max, there in the corner of the room a figure lay on an old mattress. They were extremely skinny almost emaciated. They wore no shoes or shirt and the small black shorts were ripped and torn. The figure was covered in cuts and scars that littered almost every inch of their flesh. There was a black band around their neck that looked to be tight and uncomfortable.

As they got closer they could see the persons face. Two toned hair, blue triangles that stuck out starkly on his pale white skin. Along with the black band he wore a necklace that contained his Drawnser. There was no mistaking it, it was Kai.

The Boys ran over kneeling down next to their once team mate.

"Kai. Kai!" Tyson called "Wake up its us!" Tyson went to place a hand on Kai's thin shoulder to shake him awake. But the moment his hand touched Kai, Kai's eyes shot open.

Breathing hard he backed away as fast as he could, there was no recognition in his eyes just fear.

"Kai it's us your friends, were not going to hurt you were gonna get you out of here." Said Ray who had his hands raised in a non threatening manner.

Kai simply continued to stare his eyes darting between the four of them, his back against the wall, one hand on the wall for support though he still looked like he would fall over any second. The four boy attempted to calm with down talking gently and slowly approaching but after about fifteen minutes it was clear it wasn't working.

"Kai it's OK, don't worry." Tyson moved again to touch Kai which only caused Kai's breathing to accelerate. Kai wasn't calming down and within minutes the small hold he had on consciousness faded, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped in a dead faint. Tyson being the closet caught his friend in his arms.

"Guys we need to get him out of here now!" Tyson said as he held the prone form in his arms.

"Agreed, can you get him up the stairs by your self or do you need help?" Asked Ray

"No I'm good hes really light...to light."

"You guys get him to the car, I think we need to call the police or something and I will find the route to the closest hospital and Tyson maybe you should call your Dad..." Kenny interjected, keeping a surprisingly leaving head in the situation.

"You got it Chief, you find the route me and Ray will make sure he gets safe in the car and Max call the police." Tyson took charge, at times he could be ridiculous and even childish but at times like this when his friends were in danger he found maturity in himself that he didn't even know he possessed.

With the police called as well as Tyson's father (who was coming to meet them at hospital), the group made there way to the hospital. Once there they reluctantly gave their friend over to the team of doctors and nurses. Now all they could do was wait.

In the waiting room at the hospital.

The Bladebreakrs sat in the medium size waiting room, Tyson's father had arrived as well as Max's parents now they all sat and waited.

"Do you think he was there the whole time?" Tyson asked hands clasped together as he sat strangely still in his seat.

"We have no way off knowing Tyson." Said Bruce who sat beside his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you can't blame yourself."

"Really can't I? I was so preoccupied with myself that I didn't look hard enough I didn't, I didn't.." Tyson broke off rubbing his hands over his eyes. Nobody new what to say though no one had said it out loud they all felt some degree of guilt, for not looking harder, for not doing more but at this point there was nothing they could do but hope for the best.

Another hour went by before a nurse cam in holding a clipboard and looking grim. Everyone one in the room turned toward her expectantly.

"Are you all here for Kai Hiwatari? He is in stable condition. He is extremely malnourished and has many injures, we have him sedated at the time being. He will be here for awhile after that if we can't. His grandfather is currently not in the country and will not be back for some time so until unless we can find another family member it is likely he will go in to foster care or depending on his mental sate he may be sent to a place that can care for him better."

"Wait do you mean an institution?" Asked Bruce standing up. "Because he can come and stay with us, we have a Dojo and there is lots of extra room."

"Sir will all do respect this is a large undertaking you don't know what kind of emotional trauma he will have and a person recovering from these types of injures has many physical needs as well, however if you are serious about this I will direct you to the social worker who is taking the case." The nurse handed Bruce a card with a number written on it.

"You will be able to see him in a bit, but as I said he is sedated and is unlikely to wake for some time." With that she left leaving the group behind. As the door shut Tyson turned to his father.

"Dad did you rely mean that? That Kai could come and stay with us?"

"Yes while you boys waited we spoke" Bruce said gesturing toward Max's parents "I also contacted Mr. Dickinson and spoke to Grandpa and Hero. We all agree that in some part we are responsible something was happening and we all missed it and we aren't going to Let Kai be taken to some institution when we have the resources and the space for him to be somewhere safe."

"Mom, Dad? You guys are cool with this." Max asked looking at his parents

"Yes we are, as you should remember Max I do have medical training so it should be no issue and we are of the same mind as Bruce if we can help went want to." Said Judy looking to her husband who nodded his affirmation.

"Are you boys all OK with this, we've heard from Tyson and Max but Ray and Kenny what about you?" Judy asked

"Of course we are Kai is our friend we are going to do what ever it takes to help him." Ray said with a look of determination.

"I agree completely, I will help as much as I can." Kenny said

"Alright I will go see if I can get a hold of the social worker." Bruce said holding up the card the nurse had given him and leaving the room.

Over the next two weeks Kai stayed in the hospital. During this time he didn't speak a word and he attempted to hide when ever anyone entered the room, the hospital staff were forced to restrain him more than once so they could treat him.

But after two weeks he was deemed at least physically healthy enough to continue his recovery at home. With strict instruction to return to the hospital weekly for check ups.

Kai was being allowed to stay at the Grangers until the time which his Grandfather was located and they would re asses then.

For the transfer Kai was given medication to relax him and a supply if he should need them later, as well as medication for sleep and pain.

Taking his hand gentility Ray lead Kai out of the hospital Max, Kenny and Tyson close by.

"Hey we are going to the car now, OK Kai Tyson's Dad is waiting." Ray said staying close to Kai, Kai on his part gave no response, except to stare blankly ahead, the intense amount of medication he was on obliviously taking it's toll.

A short car ride later they arrived at the Dojo, the boys brought Kai inside leading him to the room they had set up for him. Kai laid down easily and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

For now everything was calm, how long that would last nobody knew.

So what do you think do you like it should I continue? I already have more written but I'm going to wait to see how this received before I post more. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I know its much shorter but I wanted to get something up :)

This chapter is very tame so no real warnings

As always I own nothing.

* * *

Kai's Rescue Kai's Point of view

He had been sleeping, dreaming, dreaming of something people smiling not like Voltaire's smile no it wasn't malicious they were kind they talked to him as an equal and in the dream he spoke back. The dream was soft and warm and he felt safe but all too soon he was brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder.

There were people and they weren't Voltaire they were familiar but not, they said his name but he had to get away he had to obey the rules and if Voltaire wasn't there he couldn't obey, he couldn't go with them even if he he wanted to escape his pain but he had to listen he couldn't leave Voltaire would find him and then he would be in even more trouble.

He couldn't he had to obey he had to he had... and with that his consciousness fled and the world went dark.

When he woke he was somewhere different sounds were everywhere it was nothing like his small room. He was Lying on something soft but not his mattress, no this wasn't right this wasn't right.

His eye snapped open and he quickly shut them, this room was so bright, why was it so bright?

He opened his eyes again slowly this time, at first everything was just a white blur, but soon his vision cleared and he could see around him.

He was in a room with machines that he assumed were causing the noise... wait a hospital?"

No.. NO! He couldn't be here Voltaire would be angry so angry. He had to leave. Kai started to get up, he was hooked up to an IV and he went to pull it out, it hurt but not that much. He had to go he couldn't stay. As he moved to get out of the bed the door opened

"Ah your awake I'm doctor Brown, hey you need to get back in to bed you rely shouldn't be moving to much right now, wait stop." As the doctor spoke Kai continued to get out of bed feeling a bit stronger and fulled by adrenalin he looked around the doctor for a way out. He had to get back he was going to be so angry!

"It's alright Kai just calm down and get back in to the bed" The doctor said pressing his pager button calling for help.

Kai didn't know what to do, he had to obey Voltaire but the rules also said he had to obey in general so what was he supposed to do. His mind was racing so quickly he couldn't forum coherent thought, as he stood there frozen more doctors and nursers came in to the room. He looked around he ran to the bed sliding under the only place to hide. The doctors surrounded the bed trying to remove him, at this point he had ripped some of his stitches and was bleeding but would not let them treat him. One small nurse bent down took a syringe and jabbed it in to his arm and quickly the world became dark again.

Every time his consciousness returned he would try to find a way out, a way back back whatever they were giving him made it hard, the world was fuzzy and time passed strangely. He had few clear moments but during one of those rare times, they told him he was going to stay with the Granger's, the name sounded familiar and when he thought he caught glimpses of his dreams that he thought were just dreams but he couldn't be sure. They told him they were friends and they were going to take care of him. But what did that mean how was he supposed to act, how could he follow the rules...

On the day he was going to Granger's the doctors gave him more drugs, they told him it would keep him calm, but he just stayed fuzzy. But he wouldn't try and run he understood now these were new rules they were different and confusing but rules still. He needed to follow them until Voltaire came back, and Voltaire wouldn't be angry then because he still followed the rules, no not angry he could that, he could.

* * *

The Dojo normal POV

The first couple days at the Grangers passed with difficulty. The doctors had instructed to give Kai his space and let him come to them. The problem was that meant he simply stayed in the room they had given him, not sleeping, not eating just sitting there. When they came in to the room he would freeze up then hide under the bed shaking so that didn't seem to be a good option either.

"OK this isn't working." Sighed Ray after another failed attempt at engaging Kai.

"I guess we just leave him for a while we can leave food and he can eat when he's hungry." Kenny supplied

"Will he though, he looks dead on his feet but he isn't sleeping, and hes so underweight I doubt he even understands what hunger feels like anymore. No we need a different approach."

"Well we are all ears Ray, My Dad and Max's parents are at a meeting with the social worker so this is on us, so it better be good."

"Maybe we just need to tell him what we want."

"Yeah like we didn't think of that." Tyson replied a sarcastic tone in his voice

"No Tyson we have been saying hey are you hungry not you need to eat, maybe its to much we don't know what went on those past years but we can assume there wasn't much choice involved."

"I guess but just don't be mean he's already scared enough." said Max putting a hand on the door to Kai's room.

The Four entered the room cautiously, as previously the moment Kai saw them he bolted under the bed.

"Kai." Ray said knelling down. "I know your scared but you need to come out and eat some food." When Kai didn't move Ray hardened his tone. "Kai come out now." With those words Kai's eyes widened but he slowly moved himself from under the bed, still shaking but he had come out.

"Ok that's good, now Max has some soup for you, you are going to at least eat some of it." Max passed the bowl to Kai who took it tentatively while keeping his eyes on Ray took the spoon and had a small bite.

"Ok that's good, you don't have to eat it all but try to eat half."

Kai nodded, hands shaking he managed about five bites before he felt sick, Ray seeing his struggle sighed and took the bowl from him.

"Ok now go lay down and get some sleep. We will leave you alone for awhile." Kai still didn't say a word but keeping his eyes on Ray laid down on the bed and then closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep.

The four quietly exited the room and exchanged a collective sigh of relief.

"Ray that was frigging amazing!" Exclaimed Max

"Yeah sorry I doubted you, but hey you don't look happy whats up?" Asked Tyson

"I just didn't feel right talking to him that way and if this is what he responds to then what does that tell us about where he was?"

"Yeah it sucks but I think we should take our victories where we can get them, now I'm starving lets go and eat!"

The four boys headed to the kitchen, as they entered Bruce, Judy and Max's father came through the door.

"Hey guys hows it going?"Bruce asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Good we got him to eat something and now he's sleeping." Tyson said walking to the cupboards to find him self food.

"Wow rely that fantastic I know it might not seem like much but that's a rely big step!"

"Yeah lets just hope we can repeat the results." Said Ray sitting across from Bruce at the table. "SO how did it go at the with the social worker?"

"Alright, Voltaire is still no where to be found and the police have searched the Cabin where you found Kai but there wasn't much there. The investigation is ongoing but with out Kai talking it's hard to know what rely happened."

A couple more days passed at the Dojo and things passed in relative calm, after Kai fell asleep he slept peacefully for almost a whole day his body clearly needing the rest. When he woke up he was scared but seemed to calm down a bit after realizing where he was. Kai would do what was asked of him but that was it, he ate when they told him, slept when they told him, the only thing he would do without promoting was go to the washroom and even that was not frequent as he barley ate.

They were working on slowly drawing him out of his room and in to the rest of the Dojo and hopefully outside. As well as getting him in to some sort of routine.

But if was going as well as could be excepted, that is until the nightmares started. Before Kai was so tired his brain had no energy for thought but now that he was eating and sleeping semi normally. There was space for thoughts and memories.

* * *

The screaming is what woke them up, the boys were asleep in the main room when they heard it.

"What is that is that Kai?" Tyson said sitting u and rubbing his eyes

"Yeah I think so lets go." Said Ray getting out of bed "Let me go alone to many people will just freak him out more."

"Your not going with out me!" said Tyson indignantly

"Fine but just you."

"Ok Ray if you guys need help just holler." Said Max laying back down.

Ray and Tyson made there way to Kai's room the screaming getting louder, when they entered Kai was thrashing on the bed, covered in sweat, his breaths coming out is short gasps amid his yells.

"We need to wake him up." said Ray walking over to kneel beside the bed. Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder and shook him gently. As before when someone had touched him Kai woke immediately, fear in his eyes. Kai sat up fast and backed up in to the wall. But the difference this time was the tears falling from his eyes.

"Kai it's OK your safe." said Tyson coming to stand beside Ray, Kai watched them putting his arms around him self he continued to cry.

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Said Ray in a whisper as he climbed on the bed and gathered Kai in his arms. At first Kai stiffened but being too tired to fight he collapsed in Rays arms sobbing in to his shoulder.

"Shh, it's Ok, your safe." Ray hushed Kai rubbing his hair he repeated the those words like a mantra for the next twenty minutes until Kai utterly exhausted fell asleep in his arms. Ray looked up and realized Tyson had left the room, hopefully he went back to bed. Gently Ray lowered Kai to the bed and covered him up. Feeling exhausted him self Ray went back to bed but not before casting one last glance at the face of his sleeping friend.

'what happened to you?'

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Next chapter will be Kai flashback and is going to be grim so just a heads up.


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing Back the Light Chapter 3

He didn't know how long he had been in this place, there was no real way to know the passage of time. He could count which he did to pass the time. But it wasn't a reliable system. Also he had run out of things to count. There were 36 small cracks in the floor. There where 95 seams in the mattress, 140 bricks and on each brick there where a total of 615 small ridges. He new every inch of his small room where nothing every changed , the only thing that changed was him.

He knew it had to have been a least a couple months because his hair was longer, just touching his shoulders, and his nails where long though many has cracked and broken from the lack of nutrition. His name was Kai he knew that, he had a bit beast named Drawnser in a bit chip that was still around his neck , he used to beyblade with her and he was on different teams.

He thought from time to time about what the outside world must think, where his friends looking for him, did they care , did they even still think of him? Maybe they were upset at first but they had moved on, he was learning that others did not care about him, he was only for there pleasure, but he still held on to some hope as small as it was they might come for him, Voltaire wasn't right and he wasn't worthless... but with every day that went by him hope grew smaller and smaller.

Voltaire he was the only other thing that changed , and it was disgusting and wonderful all at the same time. Kai hated when Voltaire came because it brought pain and hurt and shame and confusion. But it was also the only interaction he had with anyone else, Kai had never been a social person but the lack of any kind of stimulation was something else. When Voltaire came Kai followed his rules and he was hurt less that way, he also sometimes would be shown affection, Voltaire would rub his hair or smile at him and talk to him about things like things happening in the outside world, nothing that was relevant to Kai's situation of course but about Voltaire's business and about the servants he had and other small things. It wasn't much but it was something.

Kai himself didn't speak, at first when Voltaire wasn't around he would talk to himself out loud but Voltaire must of suspected because after that he told Kai he knew he was breaking his rules and proceeded to break all the toes on Kai's right foot. This punishment was awful because it hindered Kai's only other means of stimulation which was exercise. He would jog in place, do push ups, sit ups, anything to stay active, but the longer it went the more tired he was and with every new injury it got harder.

When Voltaire entered his small room Kai learned what Voltaire expected, if he was in a good mood he would bring food for Kai and talk to him sometimes he even would hold him for awhile after words. If he was in a bad mood Kai was likely to be hurt, even when he followed all the rules. When Voltaire was frustrated or what he said overworked he would usually make Kai give him a blow job or something of the sort, it was awful but so far it hadn't progressed past that yet. Kai's spirit was already starting to break and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Today as Voltaire feed him something felt off, Voltaire was more aggressive then he had been forcing Kai to eat on his hands and knees like he had done the first time. He also hadn't said anything yet which was unnerving. When Kai finished eating he went to undo Voltaire's pants as he new was expected but a hand stopped him.

"I think your ready for the next step." Said Voltaire Walking over to the mattress.

[Rape scene starts here]

Kai's heart filled with icy dread, and he stayed routed on the spot , still on his knees. He wasn't going to do this , he wasn't.

"Come here Kai and lay next to me, I will make it pleasant for you if you cooperate."

Kai shook his head, fists clenched at his sides, he didn't care if Voltaire hurt him he wasn't doing this!

"Get over here now." Voltaire said in a dead serious voice

Kai shook his head again. Voltaire looked furious and rose from the mattress and walked over grabbing Kai by the arm and dragged him to the bed. Kai fought and tried to pull his arm out of Voltaire's grasp but was met with the beeping he was familiar with and the intense pain that followed. This pain lasted longer then before and Kai didn't notice his hands being tied behind his back. When the pain finally stopped he lay panting on his stomach on the mattress, hands tied and to his horror his clothing was gone.

When he looked beside him he nearly gagged. Voltaire stood beside the mattress naked as well, erect cock in hand. He watched Kai struggle on the bed and stroked him self clearly being turned on by the sight. Kai desperately hoped Voltaire would just jack himself off and that would be the end of it but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Voltaire panted watching Kai and ugly flush on his cheeks.

"Good your so beautiful like that, all tied up waiting for me to fuck you." Voltaire went behind Kai and knelt down, grabbing his thighs spreading them open, Kai tried to fight but was still to weak and onlt managed to whimper in to the mattress.

"Don't worry I'll prepare you first." Kai felt something touch his entrance and gasped when Voltaire pushed a finger inside him. It didn't hurt but the thought was disgusting Voltaire was his grandfather and he was finger fucking him.

Voltaire pushed the finger in and out of Kai and then added another. This time it was starting to hurt and he tried to move away but was stopped by a hand on his hip holding him in place. Voltaire pulled out his fingers and Kai trembled because he knew what was coming next.

With out warning Voltaire shoved his whole dick into Kai, who screamed it felt like he was being torn in half.

"Do you like it ? Grandson, can you feel me inside you?" Voltaire asked as he pushed Kai's face into the bed and started to thrust in to him. Kai closed his eyes trying to ride it out trying to ignore what was happening to go somewhere else but it wasn't working the pain was to much and something else was stirring in him , to Kai mortification he felt his body start to respond against his will. Volatire noticed to and reaching under Kai he grasped his penis which one hand and started to pump it.

"See you do like this , this is what you've always wanted for me to fuck you for me to control you." Voltaire said his thrusts speeding up his breath coming in short gasps.

Kai didn't know why he was responding to this , he didn't want this it was horrible and painful and he wanted to die. But his body wouldn't listen and soon he came with a cry of anguish. Voltaire followed suit and came deep inside Kai. Voltaire slumped down on Kai who could do nothing but lay there and cry. Voltaire pulled out of Kai's abused rectum and cleaned him self off. With out another word he got dressed and left, leaving Kai on the bed shaking and crying.

[Rape scene end]

As Kai lay there he was filled with shame and hurt, he was disgusting and he had deserved this, Voltaire was right was just for others to use. At this point Kai didn't want to leave his room he didn't want his friends to see him because he was dirty and tainted and he didn't feel like him anymore and he didn't know if he ever would again.

[AN: Just to be clear Kai is the VICTIM here, Voltaire is wrong and awful and Kai did not deserve what happened, he is feeling emotions based on what Voltaire has conditioned him to feel and I in no no way condone what was done. Just wanted to make that clear.]

The DOJO present day

Sitting in the main area and the DOJO the boys had manged to get Kai to come out of his room, he wasn't interacting with any of them but he was at least there.

Tyson and Ray and Max sat on the floor playing a game of cards while Kenny worked on his lap top.

"Hey Kai? Want to come play with us?" Asked Tyson optimistic, Kai started at Tyson from his seat in the corner, he didn't look terrified so that was a plus but he also didn't seem to understand what Tyson had said or he didn't know how to respond.

"It's Ok you don't have to we just don't want you to be bored." Ray added Kai's eyes darted to Ray before he looked down at his lap.

"Ok I'm going to take that as a no." Tyson sighed turning back to their game. Lowering his voice Tyson looked at Ray and Max

"We need to find something for him to do I mean he just sits there, its like hes furniture."

"Tyson don't say that you know we need to give him time, we got him to leave his room we can at least celebrate that." Said Max quietly

"Yes but maybe we can find something for him like a sketch book or something, he doesn't talk but maybe he will write or even just draw." Ray added looking over to Kenny

"Ok got it I'll order something off the internet."

"Your the best chief ." Said Ray "Now lets stop talking about him when hes in the room and play the stupid game."

"Fine but it's not stupid I made it up and its amazing." Tyson said smugly

* That night*

The more progress Kai made during the day the worse his nightmares seemed to be at night. Kai was more comfortable with Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny then the adults (another worrying fact) so they took turns being on watch at night. There wasn't a lot they could do for Kai's nightmares except wake him up and hold him after wards.

As Tyson on Kai's bed trying to calm him down after a particularly bad one he was at a loss.

Kai sat with his back to the wall sobbing. His hands where gripping his hair hard,and he was rocking back and forth. His hair which was quite long Tyson thought they would need to get him a hair cut. But right now he needed to figure out how to calm Kai down. He new Ray would hold him and he had done that before but Kai hadn't been so worked up. Thinking hard Tyson thought to what his own father and brother would do for him when he had nightmares as a child. With that Tyson got off the bed

"I will be right back Kai." Tyson ran to his room and dug in the closet for what he hoped was still there , and in the back of the closet he found what he was looking for an old stuffed bear , it was brown and fluffy and looked well loved, he would get Kai his own if this worked but for now it would have to do. He also Grabbed a book off his night stand opposed to contrary belief he did actually read.

Racing back to the room , Kai found Kai where he left him still Kai and holding his hair in death grip. Tyson sat down next to Kai and gently eased his hands out of his hair.

"Here Kai , I brought this for you it was mine when I was a kid, not saying that you are a kid or anything but I thought maybe.. well just give it a try you can squeeze him ok instead of your hair and Ill read to you ok?" Kai continued to sob but to Tyson's surprise took the bear from him and held it in his arms squeezing for all he was worth.

"Ok , good, cool, the only book I have is the first Harry potter book (I don't know if they have this in Japan but for this story they do), Kenny told me I should read more and its not to bad." Sitting beside Kai Tyson started to read out loud, for the first while Kai continued to sob but after awhile his cries died down and his eyes began to droop, still clutching the bear Kai fell asleep.

Tyson carefully shut book and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Holy fuck I can't believe that actually worked, guess I rely am a smart."

* * *

Yeah so one horrific rape scene and Kai cuddling a stuffed animal in one chapter :) Hope you like it please review!


End file.
